


How Not To Further Your Career

by StarryEyes2000



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awkward Situtations, F/M, Humor, pick-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000
Summary: Junior officers Jim Kirk and Gary Mitchell want to be noticed by Captain Pike. Una needs relaxation after a narrow escape.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	How Not To Further Your Career

**Author's Note:**

> Subtitled: Make Sure to Get Their Name Before Proceeding
> 
> Given the law of large numbers, this really is inevitable in our little fictional universe …

“What’s on today’s agenda?” Newly promoted Lieutenant (junior grade) Gary Mitchell asked his friend.

“The same as every other junior officer visiting this Starbase for leave or official business, find a way to accidently run into Captain Pike and so impress him with our stunning eloquence and sheer brilliance he immediately assigns us to his bridge or actually any posting on Enterprise, even in the galley.” James T. Kirk responded. He then added with a grin and fingers air quoting the last word in his sentence, “And find some companionship.”

Gary snorted, “Unlikely.”

“The first or the second?” Jim asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The first. You already have three hailing frequencies in your pocket and it’s not even lunchtime.”

Jim rubbed his chin, “They did appear interested, almost eager. But … I don’t know …. we shall see.”

Gary pointed to the open market. “This way, I want to buy a birthday present for my sister. Me, I’d also like to meet Enterprise’s XO. She’s a beauty. If Wonder Woman were to incarnate in our physical plane, she would be Commander Una.”

Rolling his eyes Jim said, “You and your comic vids.”

“Don’t mock. Comics have been, for centuries, complex stories and images cleverly depicting the pathos of our human existence as well as the nobility of the human spirit and the triumph of good over evil. And they have become popular with other species.” Gary pointed out, as he always did when they discussed his devotion to this artform.

“Average, everyday beings who just happen to also possess a supernatural talent?” Jim asked skeptically.

“Of course. Most people do if they look deeply enough.”

“Well argued. I concede.” Jim replied good naturedly. “What are you looking for? Jewelry? Books?”

“I’ll know when I see it.”

Several stalls down from that dynamic duo, Aalin held up a black dress. “Una, you would look stunning in this. And it’s a vintage Chanel. Those are rare.”

Una considered. “I’m not sure it’s for me. You should definitely get it though. Wear it and surprise Chris with an intimate candlelit dinner.”

“I’m not tall enough. It’s made for someone with legs that go up to the sky.” Aalin chuckled. “Besides, the only time Chris _might_ notice what I have on is if I am sitting on a horse.”

“We did warn you,” Una said with a smile.

“That you did,” Aalin agreed with her good friend, looking at her fondly.

Una glanced around the busy area, “I know I suggested shopping, but it’s rapidly losing any appeal.”

“Not a problem. How about a quiet café? We can sip wine and people watch.” Aalin suggested.

“Phil and Chris asked you to babysit me, didn’t they? As if ordering me to relax will make it so. They cluck about like two mother hens.”

“Oh, thanks, that’s an image I’m never going to get out of my head,” Aalin remarked dryly before continuing softly. “We almost lost you. They, I, all of us want to fuss over you a little. And besides, how often do we get a girl’s day off? For months our conversations have revolved around the ship, its crew and our mission.”

In addition to staggering intellect and physical strength, Una is gifted with preternatural hearing. Unintentionally eavesdropping on a conversation between two strangers, she cocked her head in their direction and held up a hand to silence Aalin’s next question.

“… you usually go for the petite, delicate-looking types,” Gary was explaining to Jim, “and I am all for rescue sex, but I … well … Enterprise’s XO subdues her captor, frees me and, back-to-back, protecting each other, we fight our way out, maybe with swords, vanquishing our enemies. Then there’s lots of hot, illegal in eight systems, sex … on a tropical beach.”

“That’s disturbingly vivid,” Jim teased.

“Obviously, he has never made out on a beach, otherwise he would know it ends with sand in places sand was never meant to be,” Una muttered to herself.

“What?” Aalin asked, distracted. “Did you say you want to go to the beach?”

Una shook her head and headed to the exit on her right. “Let’s go find that café.”

“OK, I’ll be right behind you after I put this dress back.”

While Gary purchased the bracelet made of Vulcan crystals he picked out for his sister, Jim scanned the crowd and zeroed in on a woman in civies who was wearing a soft dress that hugged all the right places. _Ah. Yes. Her_ , he thought and punched his friend’s arm. “Come on.”

Flashing his most charming smile, Jim held out his hand to Aalin. “I’m Lieutenant Kirk, but you can call me Jim. This is my friend Lieutenant Mitchell. We’re from the U.S.S. Farragut.”

“With Captain Garrovick?” She asked with a smile.

“Yes ma’am,” Gary answered.

Aalin extended her hand to Jim’s outstretched one “I’m …”

“Your name is unimportant. To me you are Aurora, goddess of the dawn, sister of the sun and moon. Complete with all the possibilities a new day brings.”

Gary rolled his eyes thinking, _Seriously, how does he come up with this stuff? But then it often works so who am I to judge? He wasn’t on his own last night._

Jim lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. “Will you be here long?” He asked.

“A couple of days.” she responded, quickly slipping her hand out of his.

The charming smile was back. “Lucky me,” Jim said. “Spend the day with me. I’ll be your tour guide.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I am here with a friend. Enjoy your shore leave.” Aalin turned to go.

“At least give me a chance to convince you to … explore all the sights with me. I’ll give you a very personal tour …” Jim started.

By this point, Una had returned wondering where Aalin was. “Did you decide to buy the dress after all?”

Gary cleared his throat in order to get Jim’s attention. Jim ignored it. Trying to warn his friend of the superior officer’s presence Gary said, louder than necessary, “Commander, sir.”

Sizing up the situation, Una, who was amused, thought to herself. “ _Shall I save him or give him enough rope to hang himself?_ Deciding on benevolence, she said “My friend has a strict rule about dating Starfleet officers. She doesn’t.”

Confident he could change that, Jim threw caution to the wind and said seductively, “I know all the right spots, all the best places.” Stepping closer to Aalin, he added softly, “And I promise you’ll enjoy it.” His lips moved close to hers waiting for her permission before proceeding with a kiss.

Aalin’s cheeks reddened slightly, and she stepped back. “I’m sorry, there has been a misunderstanding …”

Both lieutenants snapped to attention before she had a chance to finish. “Sir,” they said in unison.

“Captain,” Una greeted her commanding officer, almost curbing a grin.

Chris nodded to Gary. “Number One,” he acknowledged his first officer. As he crooked his arm and Aalin looped hers through it, Chris turned his attention to the other junior officer and said pleasantly, “Lieutenant Kirk.”

After Chris and Aalin left, Kirk turned to Una, “You said she didn’t date Starfleet officers.”

Una, amused again, this time by seeing the once overconfident officer squirm, replied, “She made one exception.” _Now that was relaxing,_ she thought before turning and nailing Gary with a piercing gaze, “I believe we were headed to the beach after a harrowing escape.”

Gary couldn’t decide whether to be mortified or consider himself extraordinarily lucky. Smiling, he waved to Jim as he trailed behind Una’s long strides.


End file.
